Stranger Danger?
by messythoughts
Summary: Kyoko's night out turned into a disaster. This is an AU one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Skip beat!**

This is an AU one-shot.

* * *

She was just coming out of the club.

Off the shoulder blouse.

Leather skirt that accentuated her waist and butt

Knee length boots.

Kyoko was out for the night with her friends after days of getting stuck in the hospital for her shifts. Shes been coming home late and leaving early thus not seeing the sun anymore. Tonight is one of those rare nights where she can relax and get her night life some color. Kyoko, Kanae and Chiori decided to hit the new club that opened the weekend before.

She originally planned on staying for a few hours before going home, but her friends has convinced her to stay until the wee of hours.

Now its was far too late for the bus to operate and only a few cars are passing by.

But her problems lie on the sounds of the boots that has been following her for the last five minutes.

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

In her drunken mind she took a wrong turn in a dark alley and came out with someone following her.

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

There was no one in sight. No people to ask for help nor an open establishment for her to enter.

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

Her phone's battery died and she forgot to plug it before leaving the house for a night out.

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

Her clothes are too flashy and showy, that alone calls for trouble.

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

After turning to a street, she started running. She was running as fast not minding the pain in her feet, her focus was the sounds of the boots which was getting louder. She took another turn then another then another and hid behind the dumpster beside the bushes.

She heard the boots stopped for a while, closing her eyes she said a short prayer. 'Don't let him see me, Kami-sama'

She covered her mouth hoping for her breathes to be quiet. The boots left not long ago running to the other side. Kyoko stood up after a minute of gathering wits. She knew she spotted a phone booth on the park which was on the other side of the street.

Before crossing she made sure that she was indeed alone and dashed to the phone booth closing the door. Opening her purse she searched for coins to make a phone call.

'One'

'Two'

'Three'

'Is that it?! Theres got to be another one in here.'

Feeling another coin on the inside zip of her purse she took it, quickly depositing them and dialed as fast as she can while looking at her surroundings.

 _'Hello?'_ A sleepy voice came to the other side.

 _'Hello?!'_

 _'Is this some short of a prank? Not funny, I'm hanging up'_

Realizing that her chance on help is going away she finally spoke, "Wait! I'm sorry, but please I need your help"

A scoff was heard on the other line, ' _yeah yeah bye'_

"Please please please. I really need help. You see i was gonna call my cousin and I pressed a wrong number" she was explaining frantically, "I don't have any spare coins to make another call, someone's been following me" she ended sobbing, sliding down on the floor.

After a few rustling noises the person on the other side spoke, _'Are you serious? Where are you?'_

"Are you coming?" Kyoko asked.

 _'I'm trying not to'_

"I'm actually lost. I took a turn on Sakura street and a few more, I don't know where I am right now"

 _'Great. Can describe your surroundings?'_

"I'm in a phone booth, on a park. There's a kid's playground on the other side-"

There was a sound of a closing door on the background, ' _Are there buildings on your left that looks like giant sky scrapers?'_

Kyoko laughed at that, "Thats a bit of an exaggeration but yes"

 _'Good, I know where you are'_

"Please don't hang up and stay on the phone"

 _'Sure. Tell me about yourself'_

"Why? I didn't know you wanna know me?"

 _'Humor me'_

"I'm Kyoko. I'm a nurse volunteer"

 _'Kuon_ ' his breath was getting ragged from running.

"Thank you for taking time out of your sleep to help me."

 _'Sure. No problem on that'_

"What do you do for a living?"

He chuckled, _'I didn't know you wanna know me?'_

"Humor me"

 _'I'm a student teacher. What are doing out anyway? At this time of the hour?'_

"My friends wan- Oh my gosh! He's here"

Indeed. A man a few inches taller than her, wearing a coat was on the other side of the street where she was earlier. The guy was standing up beside on the very same dumpster she hid. He was looking at her, wearing a sadistic smirk on his face. He started taking slow steps towards her.

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

 _'Fuck. Keep talking'_

"He's here." Her voice was laced with fear.

 _'I heard you the first time keep talking'_

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

"What for?"

 _'I don't know to calm yourself'_ he sound breathless on the other line.

 _'What are doing out at this hour?'_

"My friends wanted a night out. We are all stressed with work so I agreed. How far are you?!"

 _ **Thump. Thump.**_

' _Not far.'_

She needed to do something because the man was only a few steps away from her. Wiping her tear strained face, she stood up and tried the best she can to look brave.

Not hearing the next words Kuon said, she hanged up the phone just as the man opened the door of the booth.

"That was some cardio you made me do Akazukin-chan." Silver hair, purple eyes. This man is one of the patients her doctor takes care.

"What do you want, Reino?" She asked bravely, she was trying to walk past him getting out of the booth.

"Was I not clear enough when we were in my hospital room?" Reino replied, grinning at what he thought is appealing which only made Kyoko terrified. Oh the man made it perfectly clear to her. But she brushed those nasty comments and suggestions away thinking it will never happen.

"I have to go, Reino. I have important matters to attend to" she replied avoiding eye contact. Finally walking past him, and about to walk away, Reino grabbed one of her wrist tightly.

Panicked spread throughout her body and it was written on her face. Reino saw it. "Not so fast, Princess. This cat is tired of chasing his mouse so playtime is over." He was pulling her closer to him then she remembered one of Kanae's self-defense lessons, grabbing hold of her captors wrist using her trapped hand, she kick him on the solar plexus. The impact of her heeled boots made Reino let go of her hand. She took the opportunity to ran only to bump on a hard body. She is going to fall if not for the arms that encircled around her. Looking up she saw a man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oi scram, I found her first" Reino said.

Kuon pulled her to his backside and shielded her away from Reino's view. The man has a nasty look directed to Kyoko and Kuon didn't like it one bit even though the said woman was wearing very little clothes. "Fuck off."

Reino was downright pissed. He's been scouting this woman since he saw her on the hospital while she was taking rounds. Right there and then, he vowed to make her his. But this man is being a hindrance. Eyes only on the prize, Reino lurched towards Kuon. Kuon was quick to act and punched him on the jaw knocking him out of consciousness. When Reino hit the floor, Kuon looked at the woman he left behind.

She was not taller than his shoulder, Wearing trouble-calling clothes, black hair and smoking eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Thank you for coming. I don't know what will happen if you didn't" Kyoko replied.

Kuon looked at her from her feet going up to her head then down.

"My friends made me wear this." She said defensively.

Kuon chuckled and Kyoko giggled, which turned into laughter.

After a good laugh, Kuon offered a hand, "Kuon"

Kyoko taking it answered, "Kyoko".

* * *

*Big grin*

 **This one-shot is dedicated to my Brother who keeps getting late night calls from an unknown stranger asking to meet him. He changed his number after a week of persistent bugging.**

 **Hahaha.**


End file.
